Hiroto Inuzuka
| homecountry = | affiliation = ' ' | previous affiliation = | occupation = Konoha tracker team 6 | previous occupation = | team = Tracker team 6 | previous team = | partner = Hinako Uzumaki (Girlfriend, teammate) Karite Uchiha (Friend, team mate) Wolfhound (Ninken, friend, team mate) | previous partner = | family = Wolfhound Hinako Uzumaki (Wife) (Later on in the future) | rank = (Part I) (Part II) | classification = | reg = 012801 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = 15px | jutsu = Beast Human Clone Dynamic Marking Fang Passing Fang Fang Rotating Fang Fang Wolf Fang Four Legs Technique Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf Human Beast Mixture Transformation — Three-Headed Wolf Passing Fang Super Fang Wolf Fang Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang Earth Release: Rending Drill Fang Earth Release: Rising Rock Technique Earth Release: Rock Collapse Earth Release: Rock Droop Ice Technique Earth Release: Rock Gun Technique Earth Release: Rock Hammer Technique Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears Earth Release: Rock Section Cane Earth Release: Rock Shelter Earth Release: Rock Shuriken Earth Release: Rock Trail Earth Release: Rock-Tatami Technique Earth Release: Sand Dance Earth Release: Sandwich Technique Earth Release: Shadow Clone Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning Lightning Dragon Tornado Lightning Release Co-Operation: Thunder Bomb Lightning Release: Lightning Fang Lightning Release: Lightning Violent Soak Lightning Release Wall Lightning Release: Black Panther Lightning Release: Depth Charge Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: False Darkness Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang | weapons = }} Background Info Ever since he was a little boy, Hiroto and Wolfhound have always been together since birth..and thanks to this, they are totally inseparable. Upon entering the academy, he developed a crush on a female student known as Hinako Uzumaki. Consequently, Wolfhound also has a sense of attachment towards the pretty Uzumaki. The two hung out and became best friends and helped each other out in whatever way possible. Hiroto's academy day's weren't as exciting as compared to the others but it was more 'romantic' in sense of relationships. Though Hiroto would often spar with Uzumaki maiden, loosing some battles and winning some and ultimately strengthening the relationships he had with Wolfhound and Hinako. Although there was one thing that he did do that was considered a good enough achievement for himself and that was defeating Kiba and Akamaru in an all out spar. Though it seemed tough, Hiroto pulled through with a fang over fang, a technique that Kiba had not learnt yet. Hiroto learnt this technique by sparring with his Precious Uzumaki maiden over and over again. The fight did leave Hiroto was a good amount of injuries, but Hinako didn't freak out as she wasn't that sort of girl. True she was worried, but she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the nurses office for treatment saying that she was proud of him and that even if he had lost the fight, it wouldn't have mattered. After that day onwards, Hiroto would go on to befriend Kiba and made him one of his best friends along with various others who's likes include: Chōji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame along with Rock Lee and Tenten. Though it should be mentioned that he was very close to Naruto Uzumaki as well, seeing as he was, in a way her Clan-brother. Though it would be till years later, after he was promoted to Chunin, that would meet up with and befriend Karite Uchiha and aid him in the search for the Root members. Though, Root wasn't his only enemy. As Hiroto was also an enemy of the Mist's black death aka Ryoichi Ryuu, though his appearance was not what Hiroto had expected for someone of such high reputation and infamy...although truth be told, looks can deceiving as Ryoichi was Extremely skilled in not just Water Release and Lightning Release but also in Genjutsu. Till the extent that Hiroto was put into a death like trance, due to a Genjutsu that made Hiroto's mind think that his heart had stop. Placing the teen under a death-trance which then took the likes of Kurenai Yūhi to break him out of it. In fact, the squad had to recall one of it's temporary members Karite Uchiha to come and assist in the fight, due to how unorthodox and strong Ryoichi was. Though truth be told, there was only ever two instances where Hiroto and/or his team had to team up with Ryoichi for their own greater good in the long run...as Ryoichi wasn't that stupid and knew when alliances needed to be made. The first instance was when Hiroto was separated from his team behind enemy lines and had to free Ryoichi to help himself get out. However, that was when Hiroto came to realise that Ryoichi had his own code of conduct was was something like a Robbin hood rather than a heartless mercenary for hire. The second instance was when Hiroto was with his team and they were force to make an alliance with Ryoichi as he'd just face some Root ANBU that they were hunting. As an adult, Hiroto fought in the fourth shinobi world war, where he and his squad were tasked to hunt down Kabuto Yakushi to shut down the Edo-tensei jutsu in which they succeeded. Although when the time came to fight Kagyua Otsosuki, he and his team were placed under the effects of the infinite Tsykuomi. Other notable feats include facing off against a controlled Two tailed beast and winning, helping Tea 10 seal back Asuma Sarutobi, successfully destroying The Animal path of Pain during the Pain invasion ARC and holding off Pain long enough for Naruto Uzumaki to arrive After the fourth Great Shinobi war, Hiroto and Hinako got engaged and started a family. In the Boruto series, it is seen that Hiroto becomes the Leader of Tracker team 6 as Kurenai Yuhi retired. As for his wife she is regularly seen with Himawari Uzumaki, usually playing with her or teaching her how to use the Byakugan properly in addition to Gentle fist techniques.. Part I (The Academy) It was a bright morning in Konoha, and the young Inzuaka had just woken up and was excited to get going to the the Academy for the first time. As he woke up his Ninken Wolfhound barked next to him telling him good morning, Hiroto smiled and responded "Good morning Wolfhound, Ready to get going?" Wolfhound barked a yes and waited as Hiroto got ready. He wore his jacket and got his stuff along with Wolfhound, ate his breakfast and moved out. At the Academy, he saw so many new people including another Inzuaka by the name of Kiba who's name he recognised as being the heir of said clan. They then moved into a class where he spotted a few people that he'd recognised, like Kiba. The instructor that entered the class wore a green Flak jacket and had a scar on his nose, but he looked really friendly, he told the class to sit down so that's what we did and he introduced himself to the rest of the class "Hello everyone, my name is Iruka Umino but you'll all address me as Iruka-Sensei, is that understood everyone?" The whole class nodded and Wolfhound yipped a yes along with Kiba's dog, who's name was Akamaru. "Ok then...i'll start by taking attendance...now let's see here, uh.....Naruto Uzumaki". "Here!" responded a blonde haired boy with an orange/blue Jacket which Hiroto found weird and funny in a way "Shikamaru Nara?" "Here" said a boy with a spiky hair ponytail "Sakura Haruno?" "Here" said a pink haired girl. 'She looks like, she's gonna be more trouble than she's worth...' Hiroto said as he made a face. "Sasuke Uchiha?" "Right here" Responded a monotone voice. "Karite Uchiha?" 'Two Uchihas? Ok, sure' Hiroto thought "Here sensei!" Replied a lively voice which shocked Hiroto as it sounded so...Un-Uchiha like. He called out a few more names before reaching one that caught his attention "Right then...last one, Hinako Uzumaki?" "Right here!" replied a sweet voice that somehow, didn't sound all girly...in a pathetic way of course. Her voice had courage, strength and determination in it. Hiroto turned around to meet his new classmate and his eyes widened and he blushed a bit, she was one word....Beautiful "Oh wait a minute, my bad...there's one more....Hiroto Inzuaka?" Hiroto snapped out of his trance and looked back to Iruka and replied in a cool voice "Here sir!". "Great, great...now then, we can begin...everyone turn to page 1!" Iruka ordered. At Lunch break Hiroto packed up his things in his bag and exited class when he heard a voice call out to him "So, you're Hiroto huh?". Hiroto turned and found Kiba leaning next to the door along with Akamaru, "Yeah, and you're Kiba...nice to meet you". "Nice to meet you too Hiro, now listen, we're from the same clan so if you need anything...i'll be waiting k?" Kiba smiled as he walked away "Sure thing Kiba!" Hiroto responded as he kept on walking down the corridor when he found Hinako sitting alone on a bench eating her lunch. He blushed a bit again and walked up to her, she spotted him and looked at him "Oh hey, i know you...Hiroto right?" he nodded and smiled "Yeah, and you're Hinako right? Nice to meet you". "Pleasure is mine Hiroto" Hinako replied as she gestured for him to sit next to her. "So...wanna be friends?" Hiroto said as he sat next to her, "I don't see why not?" she smiled as she noticed Wolfhound. "Aww" She cooed as she petted him, making him bark with joy. "You're not like other girls are you? Most of em would've still be saying 'Aww' till now" Hiroto joked and she laughed, unexpectedly. "Yeah, i'm not like other girls. I suppose it's the fact that i'm my own person and not constantly trying to model myself after some famous Konouichi". "I noticed" Hiroto replied as he chuckled a bit. "Hey Hiroto?" Hinako said, he looked at her with both eyebrows raised "Yeah?" he asked and Hinako replied with "When we get the chance, you wanna spar with me? We could train and then hang out". Hiroto blushed as his cheeks turned pink, Hinako noticed that and laughed "Sure! I'd love too" Hiroto responded back with a huff as he crossed his arms. As the bell rung, indicating that class was resuming. Hinako tapped Hiroto's shoulders and helped him to his feet before smiling "Let's go, we outta head back to class before Iruka blows up" "No argument here" Hiroto replied as he followed Hinako back to class... Training with Hinako, a few days later... Hiroto had arrived at the training ground that Hinako had told him to wait for her at. "Hey you made it!" Called out a voice from afar, Hiroto looked at where it originated and found Hinako jogging towards him. When she caught up, she smiled and took up a Taijutsu stance. "Ready when you are Hiro" Hinako said with a smiled etched on her brave and courageous face, Hiroto took up his stance along with Wolfhound and replied "Ready to go Hina". She didn't giggle at the nickname, she just charged and threw a punch which Hiroto blocked and countered with a backwards spin kick with Wolfhound then going in for a spin attack that pushed her back far enough for Hiroto to catch a breath. "Ok,ok pretty good...now lets see you get your way outta this one! CLONE JUTSU!" Hinako produced three regular clones and charged again, hoping that it would confuse the Inzuaka. But since these were ordinary clones and not shadow clones, Hinako could tell which was the original based on the scent alone, he located the original one in the middle and tried to do a clan technique but hesitated. "Do not hesitate, if you want to do something do it, we're training..this is the best time. Clan technique or not...i'll be fine" Hinako said as she read his mind. "O..ok then, as you wish..but i haven't perfected-" Hiroto was cut off "That's why this is called Training Hiro.." Hinako chuckled as she threw a bunch of kunai at the Inzuaka who dodged them and got on all fours like a raging beast, Hinako raised an eyebrow and was confused at what he was doing "What are-" "Secret Taijutsu! FANG OVER FANG!" Hiroto exclaimed as Wolfhound transformed into a clone of himself and the two combined forces and rocketed towards her, managing to land a hit but then something went wrong and they just went tumbling on the ground. "Heh, whoops" Hiroto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Hinako giggled and looked at him "That's some Taijutsu, tell you what, i'll help you practice it!" Hinako offered and Hiroto instantly accepted the proposal.